Luna Lovegood et moi
by AnnaOz
Summary: EN HIATUS. Cette histoire finit quand débute Dogs of Lust. Ron accompagne Luna et les Crivey à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus et passe trois années à se remettre en cause et à accepter qu'il peut être un homme meilleur. PAS de spoilers HBP !
1. La Cérémonie

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling et à Warner Bros et c'est pas juste, sniff !

**Note: **Je ne sais plus trop quelle lectrice de Dogs of Lust avait suggéré de raconter les trois années de Ron avec Luna et les Crivey avant le début de ma fic. L'idée a fait son chemin et en voici le résultat. Cette fin ne devrait pas ralentir l'écriture de Dogs of Lust et je pense qu'elle se limitera à sept chapitres. Elle débute trois ans avant le début de mon autre fic et se terminera à l'instant où Dogs of lust commence.

Attention, elle est classée M à cause de la présence de sexe et de jurons, mais ce premier chapitre n'a rien de très graphique.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et éclairera un peu vos lanternes sur la vie de Ron à la poursuite des Ronflaks cornus. Bises à tous.

* * *

_« Par cet anneau, tu es mienne et je suis tien. »_

_« Par cet anneau, je suis tienne et tu es mien. »_

Maman reniflait bruyamment devant moi. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis le début du rituel d'épousailles. Papa la soutenait silencieusement et mes frères étaient… oh, mes frères étaient comme moi, ils attendaient que ça passe.

Et ce vieux connard pompeux de Mage à la noix qui n'en finissait de bénir et bénir encore l'union si attendue de ces deux êtres prédestinés que la vie avait lié par delà la grande bataille… blah blah blah.

Connerie tout ça !

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger n'étaient PAS prédestinés ou promis l'un à l'autre ou appelés à se rencontrer. C'était une putain de foutaise ! Un cauchemar, oui, c'est ça, c'était un vrai cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller, forcément…

Sauf que j'avais beau me frotter les yeux et me taper le crâne contre le dossier de la chaise en face de moi, je ne me réveillais pas, j'étais plongé dans une horrible mascarade, une comédie vulgaire et insensée, une hallucination collective… CA ne pouvait pas être réel !

Mais maintenant, le mage entamait une mélopée qui enfermait lentement mes amis dans un halo argenté. C'était le Geminatio, le sort qui scellait le cérémonial des épousailles.

Mes amis… mes traîtres ! Lui en qui j'avais confiance, Elle que j'aimais tellement… A en pleurer.

Oh Merlin, maman, arrête-toi une minute ! C'est ton Harry chéri qui se marie. Sois heureuse pour lui !

Mais peut-être es-tu heureuse, maman, peut-être sont-ce des larmes de joie, peut-être es-tu soulagée que ton presque fils ait enfin trouvé le bonheur et l'apaisement. Dans ses bras.

Dans tes bras, Hermione… Oh Godric, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être si belle aujourd'hui. C'est une fichue tradition moldue de vouloir que la mariée soit toujours la plus belle le jour de ses noces ?

Ce serait tellement moins pénible si tu n'étais pas si rayonnante et sublime. Je voudrais interdire à tes yeux de briller, à ta bouche de sourire, à tes mains de se tendre… à ta peau de paraître si douce… à tes seins, à ton ventre, à tes hanches d'être promis à un autre. Non… plus promis… Donnés, offerts… à Harry.

Oh Merlin, je dois sortir d'ici, je dois foutre le camp avant de me mettre à hurler, de rage ou de peine, je n'en sais fichtre rien, mais je sais que j'ai atteint le seuil de ce que je peux tolérer.

Il me faut de l'air… et un verre.

Je me penche vers Gin, qui aussi blanche que moi je suis écarlate, je lui dis que je n'en peux plus, que j'étouffe, qu'il me faut de l'oxygène, tout de suite… Elle hoche la tête et n'objecte pas. Elle sent que je souffre, parfois, on dirait même qu'elle souffre autant que moi… solidarité fraternelle sans doute.

Je réalise que c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à respirer en franchissant les travées dans lesquels se pressent les sorciers.

Le mausolée a beau être immense, il n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir la foule venue saluer le mariage de ses héros.

Tout le monde est présent… les anciens de Poudlard, les professeurs, les politiques… Même les Dursleys sont de la partie, coincés entre Hagrid et madame Maxime.

En quittant ma place, bien située, du côté des amis et des proches, je vois bien que j'attire beaucoup de regards, interrogatifs ou indignés, mais, sincèrement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je dois décamper d'ici.

A l'instant où je touche enfin au portail du Mausolée, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je me retourne pour voir…

Harry et Hermione sont à présent totalement voilés par le nimbe argentée et leurs mains sont jointes. Je sais que la prochaine étape est le baiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça.

Dehors, l'air est lourd et suffocant. Le soleil est au zénith et le chemin de Traverse est désert, certainement en partie à cause de la chaleur. Je soupçonne plutôt que tout le monde est rassemblé à l'intérieur du monument illustre que je quitte à l'instant.

Tant mieux, ça veut dire que ce sera tranquille chez Tom.

En pressant le pas pour franchir la distance qui sépare le Mausolée du Chaudron Baveur, je passe devant la boutique de mes frères, fermée pour l'occasion. En fait, à peu près toutes les boutiques ont baissé leurs vantaux. Fleury et Bott, Madame Guipure et la Ménagerie Magique ont tous affiché un message de félicitations aux nouveaux mariés sur leur devanture.

A en croire ce que je lis, on assisterait presque à une journée historique aujourd'hui. Je ne doute pas que Rita Skeeter se fera un plaisir de détailler les passages les plus croustillants de cette célébration si désirée dans la prochaine édition de la Gazette.

Une bonne raison de plus pour ne pas m'y abonner.

Florian Fortarôme me fait un signe de tête en passant. Son échoppe est une des seules qui semblent tourner à plein régime. Il faut dire qu'il fait foutrement torride.

Je n'ai pas le temps pour un cornet, mon vieil ami m'attend. Ogden, mon fidèle et indéfectible camarade des mauvais jours !

Quand je franchis les portes du Chaudron, Tom a l'air un peu surpris de me voir là, plutôt qu'à la noce, mais devant ma mine sombre, il ne dit rien. Il a pris l'habitude ces derniers mois de me voir débarquer à toute heure du jour et me réfugier dans le confort d'un verre de whisky pur feu. Un verre, ou deux, ou trois… En fait, je ne m'arrête jamais avant le cinquième, espèce de rituel intime forgé au cours des semaines passées à chercher la juste dose d'alcool. Celle qui me permet d'oublier pourquoi j'ai commencé à boire sans arriver à me faire oublier qui je suis.

Je suis Ronald Bilius Weasley. Sixième fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Ami à la vie à la mort d'Harry _« je suis un putain de survivant »_ Potter et d'Hermione _« je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas »_ Granger. Je suis un héros, bordel ! J'étais là quand le grand malade au regard rouge est tombé. J'ai pris un doloris à la place d'Harry, par Merlin !

J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, ça serait moins douloureux aujourd'hui. On aurait salué mon courage, peut-être même érigé une statue, j'aurais eu mon nom dans les livres, les anciens auraient honoré ma mémoire, les plus jeunes auraient nommé leurs fils Ronald en souvenir de ce personnage illustre et fier… moi.

A la place, j'ai vingt ans, ma mère pleure chaque fois que je rentre bourré au Terrier, c'est à dire cinq soirs sur sept, mon père n'ose plus parler au Ministère depuis que j'ai insulté Susan Bones et envoyé se faire mettre mon formateur Auror, mes frères font comme si je n'existais pas et Ginny, ô Gin, ma petite sœur adorée, est la seule à faire ce qu'elle peut pour me couvrir devant le reste de la famille.

Et Elle… Elle se marie avec Potter.

Oh Godric, je voudrais crever.

J'ai dit que je voulais crever, Weasley, pas pleurer !

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'en suis à mon cinquième verre mais les larmes coulent sans répit. Pas encore assez bu pour oublier.

Allons, les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, Ronald ! Et TU es un grand garçon ! Un très très grand garçon même, si j'en crois les commentaires de mes p-partenaires.

C'est de ça que j'ai besoin tout de suite. Ogden, mon vieux, tu n'es pas de taille face à Elle. Il me faut un coup de main supplémentaire pour m'aider à oublier, à supporter.

Il est temps de changer de point de chute. Grand temps d'ailleurs car la taverne commence à se remplir des gens qui ont quitté la noce et se préparent, pour les plus privilégiés d'entre eux, à rejoindre Grimmault Place où une petite sauterie est organisée en l'honneur des jeunes mariés.

Je vois déjà madame Bibine prendre une table avec le professeur Chourave et le professeur Vector. Deux anciennes Poufsouffle dont j'ignore le nom viennent s'asseoir face à moi et me gratifient d'un large sourire.

Je dépose deux galions sur le comptoir et me hâte de quitter l'endroit.

Ogden, mon vieux compagnon, a quand même été traître avec moi et je sens mes jambes se dérober à mesure que je m'approche de la sortie.

Au moment où j'ai enfin réussi à m'extraire du Chaudron Baveur, je vois arriver Luna Lovegood traînant les Crivey dans son sillage. Ils m'adressent tous trois de grands signes de la main mais je n'ai pas la force, pas le courage, pas l'envie, de feindre le contentement devant le tout nouveau bonheur de mes meilleurs amis.

Je leur tourne le dos et cours plus que je ne marche en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

J'entends au loin Luna qui crie mon prénom mais il est déjà trop tard. Je suis là où je reviens toujours quand rien d'autre n'arrive à me dérider.

Le Snake's Spit est un pub que j'avais découvert avec Seamus Finnigan un soir où ce cinglé d'Irlandais avait été pris à faire du gringue à la vendeuse de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch par Lavande Brown, sa légitime depuis leur sortie de Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, Seamus hésitait à rentrer chez lui. Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, je voulais me perdre jusqu'à l'arrivée du jour.

Nous étions déjà morts faits quand nous décidâmes de nous encanailler dans l'Allée des Embrumes et, dès le premier regard, nous avions su que le Snake's Spit était l'endroit qu'il nous fallait.

La salle était étroite mais relativement longue, un comptoir en bois sombre sculpté de têtes de serpents occupait une partie de l'espace. Derrière ce comptoir se trouvait un sorcier extrêmement pale, aux longs cheveux noirs qui portait un nombre impressionnant d'anneaux disséminés partout sur son corps et son visage. Seamus et moi avions passé dix bonnes minutes à contempler les petits cercles argentés accrochés à ses tétons avant d'oser enfin commander quelque chose.

Le sorcier, qui nous avait dit se nommer Demonus (je soupçonnais que le prénom avait été choisi pour correspondre au lieu), nous avait proposé de tester les spécialités de la maison et nous avions opté pour un cocktail d'eau de vie et de venin de cobra à nous déchirer le gosier.

La particularité du lieu tenait dans trois choses qui en faisaient l'endroit le plus excitant qu'il m'ait été donné de visiter.

La musique, les filles et la baise.

Il y avait, dans le coin opposé du comptoir, une petite estrade sur laquelle jouait un orchestre de fantômes qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le concert de scies musicales auquel j'avais assisté en deuxième année à la fête de la mort de Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

C'était une musique presque tribale, répétitive et obsédante, un mélange de percussions furieuses et de cordes saturées.

Les filles aimaient ça.

J'avais déjà croisé beaucoup de filles depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, mais les habituées du Snake's Spit étaient différentes. Excitantes et sauvages, vêtues de jupes serrées et chemisiers diaphanes, portant leur maquillage comme des parures de combat.

Seamus et moi avions vite été alpagués par deux sorcières débridées. Nous avions dansé collés-serrés pendant un long moment avant que la sorcière qui me servait de partenaire m'emmène derrière un rideau rouge qui donnait sur un couloir insoupçonnable de l'entrée.

De chaque côté du couloir se trouvaient de minuscules alcôves dissimulées par des paires de tentures cramoisies.

La nuit que j'avais passée à l'abri de ces tentures devait rester longtemps comme une des plus chaudes et effrénées de ma courte vie de mâle en rut.

La fille, une petite blonde aux seins lourds et à l'appétit vorace, ronronnait comme une chatte tandis que je la caressais. Elle prenait un temps fou à faire monter mon plaisir, usant et abusant de sa langue et de ses mains sur mon torse et ma queue, jubilant de m'entendre grogner, supplier qu'elle en finisse.

Quand elle m'avait enfin permis de jouir dans sa bouche, elle s'était empressée de me reprendre en main pour inviter le grand garçon que j'étais à la baiser vite et fort.

Et ne voulant pas faire honte à la petite voix autoritaire qui protestait en moi, j'avais pris une joie infinie à lui dicter ma loi et lui imprimer mes mouvements, la laissant pantelante et satisfaite, endormie sur la banquette, quand j'avais quitté le pub quelques heures plus tard.

Une fois dehors avec Seamus, tandis que nous regagnions le Chemin de Traverse dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, j'avais eu un sentiment d'euphorie béate en l'entendant râler contre la somme ahurissante qu'il avait dû donner à sa partenaire pour bénéficier de ses talents.

J'avais passé une nuit magnifique sans débourser une noise… Bénis soient les Weasleys et leur séduction naturelle !

En arrivant devant le porche du Snake's Spit, je sais déjà que rien de ce que je pourrai y trouver aujourd'hui ne saura se comparer à l'abandon de cette nuit-là.

Toutes les caresses et les bouches du monde ne suffiraient pas à me faire oublier qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione se marie, que ce soir, c'est en épouse légitime qu'elle se glissera dans le lit d'Harry pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à lui arracher son prénom.

Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, mais j'ai quand même envie de tenter ma chance et je franchis la porte du pub.

Et derrière la porte, ce n'est pas une assemblée de filles frémissantes dans l'attente d'un regard de Ronald Weasley que je rencontre.

Draco Malfoy et sa bande de résidus de Mangemorts sont assis à une table dans un coin du pub et trinquent bruyamment sous l'œil agacé de l'orchestre de fantômes.

Sans un regard dans leur direction, je m'installe au comptoir, toujours déterminé à goûter à ce que l'endroit a à m'offrir, à commencer par son alcool.

Il ne faut pas cinq minutes à Malfoy pour me reconnaître et je l'entends se moquer des pouilleux et des moldus qui ont réussi à infester toutes les branches de la société magique.

Je ne bronche pas, je sais que je suis déjà trop saoul pour prendre cinq Serpentards à moi seul. Surtout quand ça comprend deux mastodontes comme Crabbe et Goyle…

Mais Malfoy a envie de jouer.

Je le vois du coin de l'œil se lever avec Zabini tandis que Nott et les deux babouins continuent consciencieusement à vider leurs verres.

« Tu n'es pas à la fête avec tes amis, la belette ? Explique-moi un peu ce qu'un pauvre type comme toi vient faire dans notre territoire ? Tu cherches du réconfort, Weasel ? Dégoûté que ce soit le Balafré et non toi qui ait enfin mis la main sur le petit cul de la Sang de bourbe, dis-moi… »

Je sens le souffle chaud du fils de pute sur ma nuque et je sais que, bourré ou pas, je suis prêt à les défoncer, lui et ses quatre abrutis.

Je me retourne pour faire face à son regard gris et sa face de furet.

« Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Toi et moi, dehors, sans baguette, tout de suite. »

Il me dévisage, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Fracasser la tronche de Draco Malfoy, ça pourrait se révéler presque aussi bon qu'un moment dans l'alcôve… voire même meilleur.

Mais le blondinet n'a pas décidé de jouer loyalement, en suis-je étonné ?

Je sens les bras de Zabini me ceinturer et me pousser à l'extérieur et Crabbe et Goyle venir à la rescousse pendant que je me débats en envoyant valser les verres qui jonchent le comptoir.

Les cinq Serpentards me poussent contre une façade dans un coin de l'allée des Embrumes et je sens le poing de Malfoy s'écraser contre ma lèvre.

J'ai beau ruer comme un diable, les trois malabars qui me maintiennent au mur sont plus forts que moi et j'envisage avec rage la possibilité de passer un horrible quart d'heure quand j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi.

« Lâchez-le ou je vous stupéfixe ! »

Six têtes, dont la mienne, se tournent en direction de la voix de mon sauveur.

C'est un Colin Crivey très nerveux, suivi de près par un dennis Crivey tout aussi agité qui tient en joue mes agresseurs.

Pour ma très grande chance, aucun des Serpentards n'a sa baguette à portée de main et, en voyant Dennis Crivey brandir la sienne à son tour, se décident à me laisser tomber et rentrent sans se presser à l'intérieur du Snake's Spit.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, ils peuvent très bien ressortir avec leurs baguettes et je ne me sens pas d'attaque à les affronter tous. » me fait remarquer le plus âgé des Crivey avec une mine inquiète.

J'acquièse et presse le pas vers la sortie de l'Allée en compagnie des deux blondinets.

« Merci… » leur dis-je en serrant un mouchoir contre ma lèvre ouverte.

« De rien ! » me souffle Colin Crivey avant de jeter un regard anxieux vers l'embranchement du Chemin de Traverse.

J'ai entendu, comme lui, la voix de Malfoy au loin, et je distingue à présent les cinq silhouettes nous rejoindre à grandes enjambées.

« Vite, il faut filer d'ici ! » crie le plus jeune des deux frères.

En jetant un coup de l'œil à son aîné, il m'empoigne par le bras et je sens Colin en faire de même tandis que je reconnais le crac retentissant de nos transplanages.

Je me retrouve, hébété, dans une pièce jaune vif aux murs recouverts de coupures de journaux.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

J'ai interrogé Dennis mais c'est une autre voix qui me répond, une voix féminine et distraite.

« Au Chicaneur… Bonjour Ronald… je suis ravie que les frères aient réussi à te convaincre de venir. »

Luna Lovegood…

**Voilà, un premier chapitre de mise en place, comme on dit. Je sais que j'ai abusé des jurons dans celui-ci mais Ron est sous le coup d'une très vive émotion, donc bon... mais c'est promis, il sera bien plus correct dans la suite. J'espère que vous appréciez mais n'hésitez pas à me critiquer. Bises.**


	2. Au Chicaneur

**Disclaimer:** Ron n'est pas à moi, Luna n'est pas à moi, Colin et Dennis non plus...

**Note:** Vite l'été, les festivals, les soirées barbecue etles copains en congé, c'est vraiment extra, mais ça m'a considérablement retardée dans mes fics, honte sur moi... Mais je suis bien repartie, donc voici la suite de Luna et la suite de dogs of Lust prévue pour le week-end. Merci à tous d'avoir réservé un si bon accueil à mes OS, ça me fait très très plaisir. Merci aussi de ne pas avoir crié au scandale pour le vocabulaire de Ron dans le premier chapitre, ce n'est pas toujours évident de se mettre dans la tête de Ronald Weasley.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Vanilly: Oui, en effet, c'est une super idée, et c'est Frudule qui l'a eue :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je crois que en effet, ça va donner un peu une autre idée des rapports entre les personnages. En plus, ça promet d'être très gai à écrire. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de voir Luna et les Crivey parce que, même si ça reste POV Ron, ils sont ausi présents que le rouquin dans l'aventure. Voilà la suite, bises :)

aiglus: la lectrice que tu dois remercier (et moi aussi, je la remercie, d'ailleurs, c'est Frudule ! Merci beaucoup pour ta réaction sur ce premier chapitre, j'avais très envie de parler du mariage et c'était l'occasion idéale et j'avoue que je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant le début de cette histoire. Ravie que ça te plaise autant et merci encore pour ton enthousiasme pour chacune de mes fics, ça compte beaucoup ! Ce chapitre est un peu "mou" mais j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta réaction quand Ron se retrouvera face aux fameux ronflaks. D'ici là, bisous et bonne lecture !

Servane: oh oui, il est paumé notre pauvre rouquin et je suis assez contente d'avoir l'occasion d'écrire ceci, ça me permet d'expliquer un peu ses réactions et sa transformation dans Dogs of lust. Super Luna, elle va faire beaucoup pour aider notre Weasley préféré, tu verras. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par les ronflaks, j'ai déjà hâte d'en être à ce chapitre de l'histoire, tu me diras ce que tu en penses... Le grand merci va à Frudule. Bisous :)

Molly deblois: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bisous !

Ptite elfe: Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord de savoir que tu aimes aussi dogs of lust (youpie) au point de chercher la chanson de The the (re youpie) et puis parce que tu es, comme moi, intriguée par Luna. J'avoue que c'est un de mes personnages secondaires préférés mais c'est certainement ausi celle que j'ai le plus peur de "mal écrire". J'espère rester fidèle à ce qu'en a fait JK Rowling, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Ce que ron a fait pendant les trois ans, pfiouuu, une foule de choses, tu vas voir, je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai visé tros bas en imaginant une fic en 7 chapitres, ça risque d'être plus long. Merci pourtes remarques sur mon style... je ne suis pas vraiment une fille grossière au naturel (même si je jure un peu trop, grumpf...) mais il me semble normal que Ron, ayant le tempérament de feu qu'on lui connait, soit un peu du genre à jurer à tort et à travers. J'avais très peur d'utiliser certains mots dans le premier chapitre (surtout pendant la scène au snake 's spit) mais je voyais mal Ron tourner autour du pot. Mais apparemment, ça t'a semblé naturel, donc ouf... :) Merci pour tout, bisous et bone lecture !

nay: Euh, tu as vu, j'ai été particulièrement lente pour poster la suite uniquement pour que tu aies une vie sociale ;) Merci pour les applaudisements, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci pour ton impatience ! Je vais tenter d'être plus rapide pour la suite, bisous :)

Anacofleb: Oui, c'est vrai, Ron est un peu vulgaire mais c'est vrai que je le sentais bien colérique et imagé dans le premier chapitre. Ca va vraiment aller de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure des chapitres, tout come son moral d'ailleurs ! Ravie néanmoins que ça te plaise et que tu aies aprécié ton/tes cadeaux, il y en aura d'autres bientôt ;) Bises à toi !

Frudule: Ouiiiiii, c'était toi ! Après avoir publié le premier chapitre, j'ai relu toutes les reviews de DoL pour découvrir qui m'avait suggéré cette idée. Merci beaucoup pour l'idée, je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette préquelle et j'espère que la fic sera à la hauteur de ce que tu imaginais comme étant les trois années d'aventures de Ron et Luna. Oui, comme tu l'as vu, les serpentards sont de sales vicieux, lâches et méchants, étonnant non ? Je sais que je ne suis pas trop subtile avec eux, mais je me rattraperai avec Draco dans Dogs of Lust. Le comportement de Ron t'a choqué ? Dans un sens, tant mieux, parce que l'intérêt de cette fic c'est surtout de voir en quoi le voyage avec Luna et les crivey a bouleversé ce qu'il était devenu. Dans ce chapitre, il y a vraiment des moments où je lui en veux, au grand rouquin... mais c'est pour mieux le sauver plus tard, promis ! Voilà la suite, qui n'est pas encore vraiment consistante mais je suis bien relancée et le troisième chapitre est bourré d'action et de cascades aériennes (nan, j'déconne, mais c'est vrai qu'il y aura moins de prise de tête et plus de décisions made in Lovegood) Bonne lecture, merci encore d'avoir initié ceci ! Bises.

* * *

Au Chicaneur ?

A ma droite, Dennis et Colin se jettent des regards incertains, se demandant probablement comment je vais réagir à leur petit traquenard.

Mais j'ai décidé de plutôt me focaliser sur Luna, qui elle me regarde très bizarrement, ce qui en soit n'a rien d'étonnant si on connaît un peu la donzelle. Je suis quand même franchement dérouté par sa présence, elle a toujours eu le don pour me rendre mal à l'aise, même si aujourd'hui, visiblement en l'honneur des mariés, elle a renoncé à son collier en capsules de bièraubeurres.

Elle semble être le chef de la petite bande, puisque, apparemment, les Crivey attendent qu'elle prenne la parole.

Ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

A la place, elle ondule lentement en jouant avec la ceinture de sa robe, constituée, si j'en crois mes yeux, par une vieille guirlande électrique moldue comme celles que papa stocke dans l'abri de jardin.

Il est largement temps que je reprenne pied avec la réalité et contempler une Luna ondulante qui chantonne maintenant ce que je reconnais comme une version un peu décalée de _Weasley est mon roi _ne m'aide vraiment pas.

Quitte à la brusquer un peu, il faut rompre ce maudit silence.

« Luna… Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, par Merlin ? »

« Mmmh Ronald ? »

Elle valse maintenant sur elle-même avec un sourire bizarre aux lèvres. Je me retourne précipitamment sur Colin qui regarde Luna avec des yeux aussi ronds que les miens.

« Crivey ? »

Il détache ses yeux de la silhouette instable pour me jeter un regard apeuré.

« C'était son idée, Ron, elle voulait absolument te parler… »

J'entends derrière moi la voix chantante de Luna.

« Visiblement, elle a _oublié_ qu'elle voulait me parler. » Je cherche des yeux la porte de sortie et écrase ma main sur l'épaule d'un Dennis Crivey plus blanc que de la craie. « Les gars, merci pour le coup de main. Saluez Luna pour moi quand elle… euh… aura atterri, moi je bouge d'ici ! »

Mais au moment où je m'apprête à franchir la porte, une petite main agrippe ma chemise avec une détermination impressionnante.

Je me retourne pour voir devant moi une Luna plus du tout ondoyante et bien plus lucide que dans mes souvenirs.

« Tu dois venir avec nous, Ronald. Tu DOIS. »

Elle n'a pas relâché son étreinte et je suis bizarrement captivé par ses yeux bleus très pâles qui, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, ne semblent pas divaguer partout à part sur mon visage.

« Je dois faire quoi, Luna ? »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré. « Tu. Dois. Venir. Avec. Nous ! »

Je dois encore être un peu saoul. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'avais loupé le début de la conversation. Je dois aller où ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui _nous_ ?

Les Crivey hochent docilement la tête tandis que Luna tire un peu plus fort sur ma chemise pour me forcer à m'asseoir.

Ce qui est une très bonne idée.

Je me laisse glisser dans un canapé recouvert d'un tissu pelucheux vert.

« Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais m'asseoir près de toi, Ronald. La laine de la mustèle resquilleuse est très douce, tu ne trouves pas ? Papa a bien de la chance d'en avoir ramené de Jamaïque. » me dit-elle en caressant le revêtement du sofa.

Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemble une mustèle. Je veux me laisser aller un instant pour que s'évanouisse mon début de migraine et filer d'ici pour débarquer au Square Grimmault et casser la gueule de Potter.

Mais Luna s'est collée à moi et n'en peut plus de parler et parler sans cesse.

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de sa conversation, mais elle ne semble de toute façon pas faire d'efforts pour se rendre intelligible.

Les Crivey sont toujours debout dans leur coin, attendant visiblement qu'elle leur donne l'autorisation de s'asseoir.

« Mais tu as soif peut-être, Ronald ? Colin va aller nous chercher un jus de grenade puis tu me diras ce que tu penses de notre petite expédition. »

L'aîné des Crivey a l'air ravi de quitter la pièce pour un instant, j'en viens confusément à me demander si c'est moi qui les terrifie à ce point. Luna ne semble pas du tout troublée par mon air féroce quand elle prend ma main pour l'examiner.

« Tu as des mains parfaites, Ronald… Oh oui, vraiment parfaites ! Je suis si excitée de voir ce que tes mains vont fabriquer de beau. Papa va être enchanté… oui oui, enchanté ! »

Je vais répliquer quelque chose, bien que j'ignore totalement ce que j'aurais pu répondre à une cinglée qui trouve mes mains épatantes et dont ça rendrait le papa content comme tout.

Colin revient au moment opportun avec les boissons pour me permettre de réfléchir encore un peu à comment échapper à cette maison de fous sans blesser les personnes qui m'ont très certainement évité de me retrouver avec la gueule de travers à l'heure qu'il est.

Le jus de grenade est un peu trop sucré à mon goût mais, à part ça, c'est plutôt agréable.

Luna sirote son verre à petites gorgées en poussant des gémissements satisfaits, c'est… déroutant.

Elle repose sa boisson en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé puis reprend dans la sienne ma main.

La main qui tient mon jus de grenade.

Que je renverse sur ma chemise… Forcément.

Je ronchonne entre mes dents mais Luna a déjà repris la situation en mains. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de pester à haute voix, elle a saisi sa baguette et fait disparaître la tâche.

« Tu es agité, Ronald, je le vois bien… c'est pour ça que je crois que tu dois venir avec nous ! »

Je ne tiens plus.

« Mais par Godric et tous les saints, je dois aller où avec vous ? Luna, dis-moi ! »

« Au Canada évidemment ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je disais à l'instant, Ronald ? »

Hein ?

Je répète, un peu bêtement. « Au Canada ? »

« Oui, c'est de là qu'il faut partir, mais ensuite, il n'est pas impossible qu'on suive leur migration jusqu'en Norvège. »

« Migration ? Norvège ? » Je lance un regard désespéré aux deux Crivey toujours planqués à l'extrémité de la pièce.

Colin vient à ma rescousse en s'avançant vers nous et secouant gentiment Luna par l'épaule. « Hum, je crois que Ron ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu veux lui dire, Honey… »

Elle leva sa tête encombrée de mèches blondes vers le jeune sorcier.

« Mais enfin, Colin, bien sûr que si, Ronald n'est pas si stupide, il comprend… »

Je hoche la tête désespérément.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai passé un moment… euh… intéressant. Et j'en avais bien besoin aujourd'hui. »

En un instant, et sans vraiment que j'y prenne garde, la Luna délurée et loufoque d'une minute plus tôt a disparu pour laisser place à une jeune femme légèrement agacée et très insistante.

« Très bien Ronald ! Puisque tu veux jouer à ce jeu là… Tu nous accompagnes au Canada, puis certainement en Norvège. Nous, c'est-à-dire Colin, Dennis, toi et moi, partons demain matin par transport moldu, en avion pour être précise, parce qu'il est impossible de faire le trajet jusque là à dos de Sombral et encore moins en balai. »

Elle se relève brusquement pour traverser la pièce d'un pas vif et agripper Dennis.

« Dennis a accepté de s'occuper de la rédaction du livre, tu devrais le lire un jour, il est très doué ! » Elle relâche un Dennis Crivey rougissant pour rejoindre Colin et lui passer la main dans la nuque.

« Colin prendra les photos. Moi, je sais où les trouver, j'y suis déjà allée avec papa il y a deux ans. Et je suis la seule à parler inuit. »

Inuit ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore comme diablerie ?

« Toi, Ronald, tu seras nos bras… Je t'ai souvent regardé quand tu jouais au quidditch, tu es très fort. Tu es celui qu'il nous faut pour construire les bivouacs et les campements, j'en suis certaine ! »

Luna fait léviter vers nous le plateau avec le jus de grenade et ressert nos quatre verres.

« Tous ensemble, nous allons écrire le premier livre sur les ronflaks cornus. Il nous faudra du temps et de la patience mais ce sera vraiment merveilleux. Papa a déjà prévu d'envoyer des hiboux à tout le monde quand le livre paraîtra ! Il est si heureux pour nous ! »

Cette fille est complètement folle !

Et vu l'air béat des Crivey, je suis le seul à en être conscient.

« C'est super pour vous tout ça, mais c'est sans moi. J'ai mieux à faire. »

« Ah vraiment, Ronald ? Comme pleurer sur ton sort, par exemple ? »

Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une fille, même pas Gin quand nous étions gosses, mais là, j'ai une furieuse envie de foutre une paire de claques à LOUFOCA Lovegood ! Pour qui se prend-elle, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut savoir de ce que je ressens, cette pauvre allumée ?

« Ouais, c'est ça, par exemple. Me tirer d'ici me semble la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat ! » Me retournant rageusement vers les deux blondinets, « Et vous auriez intérêt à ne pas vous mettre dans mon chemin ! »

« C'est donc ça ta vie, Ronald ? Menacer les autres et te détruire ? Tu as bien changé depuis Poudlard, c'est un peu triste… »

Elle allait trop loin !

Je l'attrape par la taille pour la coller au mur, la maintenant de force prisonnière de mes poings.

« Qu'est-ce tu connais de ma vie, Luna ? Qu'est-ce tu connais de la vie tout court après tout ? Tu sais que dalle ! »

J'étais furieux, l'envie de blesser un autre que moi-même me submergeait et si je n'avais senti un mouvement rapide derrière moi, j'ignore ce que j'aurais été capable de faire à Luna.

Mais, contre ma gorge, la baguette de Colin Crivey s'enfonçait dangereusement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, Weasley… mais si tu la touches, je te tue. »

J'aurais pu le désarmer d'un doigt, retourner cette crevette et l'écraser au sol. J'aurais pu, si je n'avais été encore aussi saoul… J'aurais pu écouter exploser les cartilages de son nez sous mes coups de poing et me détester un peu plus.

Je suis devenu une véritable ordure…

D'un seul coup, je relâche ma pression sur Luna et me laisse glisser sur le sol en sanglotant.

Ô Merlin, quand étais-je devenu ce type infect, enragé et bagarreur ?

Le jour où j'avais perdu Hermione… Et Harry.

J'entends vaguement Luna demander aux Crivey de quitter la pièce et insister devant le refus obstiné de Colin en lui assurant qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Ce qui est vrai, je me sens à l'instant encore plus faible qu'un nouveau né.

Une fois seule avec moi, elle vient s'accroupir à mes côtés et je la sens passer une main maladroite dans mon dos en murmurant ce qui me semble être une ancienne berceuse.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'écrase mon visage contre sa poitrine et me remets à sangloter de plus belle.

Au bout d'un long moment d'un silence à peine perturbé par le bruit de plus en plus faible de mes pleurs, elle se relève pour m'attirer à nouveau vers le canapé. Puis elle se dirige vers une armoire à volets dont elle sort deux cahiers.

Elle les dépose sans un mot devant moi.

Le premier rassemble toutes les coupures parues dans le Chicaneur concernant les ronflaks cornus, les articles sont tous signés Oswald Lovegood, que je suppose être le père de Luna.

J'en parcoure quelques-uns, ils semblent pour la plupart totalement farfelus mais il y a une certaine logique dans leur absurdité. Les ronflaks étaient des animaux mythiques particulièrement recherchés jusqu'au 17e siècle pour les facultés régénératrices des potions fabriquées à base de leurs cornes réduites en poudre.

En 1666, la Communauté de protection des animaux magiques avait fait signer un traité empêchant leur chasse pour enrayer leur disparition.

C'était trop tard, tous les ronflaks semblaient avoir été exterminés, en même temps que leur habitat naturel.

A présent, le ministère s'obstinait à dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé, que c'était des contes pour jeunes sorciers. Selon Oswald Lovegood, si les gens du Ministère tentaient à présent de faire disparaître les traces de la survie des ronflaks, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils se réservaient pour eux seuls les merveilleuses propriétés renfermées dans leurs cornes.

Ca me semble un peu ridicule. Le ministère avait mieux à faire que de poursuivre des animaux mythiques, mais après tout, la quête des Lovegood est bien plus honorable que la mienne.

Il était bien plus probable pour Luna de mettre un jour la main sur une colonie de ronflaks que pour moi d'un jour pardonner à Harry et Hermione leur trahison.

Le deuxième cahier est constitué d'une vingtaine de feuillets volants soigneusement pliés. On dirait du courrier. Je lève les yeux vers Luna pour lui demander l'autorisation d'ouvrir les lettres et elle acquiesce silencieusement.

Ce sont des lettres de Ginny.

Je suis à la fois curieux et gêné de savoir ce que ma petite sœur peut bien avoir à raconter à Luna Lovegood. La curiosité l'emporte sur la gêne et j'ouvre les feuillets les uns après les autres.

Je crois que Luna doit avoir ensorcelé les parchemins pour m'empêcher de lire ce qui ne me concernait pas directement, une grande partie des mots semblent en effet n'avoir aucune signification.

Mais pour ce que je peux comprendre du reste des lettres, c'est limpide.

Je suis effectivement une ordure.

Depuis au moins deux ans, si j'en crois les dates en haut des pages, et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Ginny se plaint de mes absences quasi quotidiennes, de ma rudesse avec mes parents, de mon amour de l'alcool et des combats de rue, de mon inconstance et de ses peurs.

Plus je lis et plus les mots deviennent flous. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que c'est à cause des larmes qui remplissent à nouveau mes paupières…

Ma petite sœur souffre à cause de moi, ma mère et mon père ne reconnaissent plus leur fils, mes frères doivent se retenir de me fracasser une fois pour toute ma petite gueule de sombre con.

Tout ça, je le savais confusément depuis un certain temps, mais de lire les mots est bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru.

Le plus dur, sans doute, demeure que, parmi tous les reproches et les doutes de ma sœur, je reconnais son amour, son affection pour son épouvantable grand frère.

Quand elle écrit à Luna qu'elle voudrait haïr Harry et Hermione, ce n'est pas tant pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, elle ne se sent pas le droit de leur reprocher de s'aimer, dit-elle, mais parce que, à cause d'eux, à cause de nous, de ce qu'avait signifié ce _nous _quand nous étions trois, j'étais devenu un autre.

Un autre que ni elle, ni mes frères, ni mes parents ne veulent reconnaître comme étant ce bon vieux Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Et Gin a raison, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce garçon là. Luna aussi a raison, j'ai certainement mieux à faire que de continuer à pourrir le reflet du grand rouquin un peu stupide mais loyal que j'étais encore il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je referme le deuxième cahier et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle est occupée à tresser distraitement ses longues mèches emmêlées en ne me quittant pas du regard.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Luna Lovegood, elle semble ressentir un peu d'appréhension à ce que je vais lui dire.

« Le Canada, tu dis ? Ca doit être fort beau à visiter, je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« C'est la plus belle saison là-bas, en ce moment. C'est superbe, Ronald, tu verras. »

Je murmure pour moi-même. « Oui, je crois que j'aimerais voir ça… »

Puis, poursuivant à haute voix, j'essaye de feindre un intérêt et un enthousiasme qui me sont encore étrangers.

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Notre avion part demain matin. Dennis sait à quelle heure, tu devrais lui demander. »

Elle ouvre la porte pour appeler les deux frères qui de ne devaient pas être très loin puisqu'ils apparaissent presque instantanément.

« J'aime beaucoup Dennis, il est très gentil. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout ! »

Dennis Crivey lui décoche un sourire ravi avant de sortir de sa poche une enveloppe dont il sort quatre billets écornés.

« Voilà, j'ai fait au mieux avec notre budget. Ce sont des classes économiques mais nous pourrons peut-être discrètement agrandir nos sièges. »

Il poursuit en jetant, j'ai l'impression, un regard furtif sur mes jambes et mes cuisses. « Tout le monde n'est pas passe-partout comme Colin et moi, mais si on s'y prend bien, les hôtesses ne s'apercevront de rien. »

Le reste du babillage de Dennis me passe largement au-dessus de la tête. Il explique avec beaucoup d'excitation que nous devons atterrir demain dans la soirée à Montréal et qu'ensuite, tout est convenu avec notre guide, un sorcier inuit. Nous aurons des balais à notre disposition mais il faut encore décider si nous rejoignons le Labrador en volant ou par la route.

Tout ça importe peu. Mettre de la distance entre les nouveaux mariés et moi est la seule chose qui puisse me motiver à entrer dans les plans foireux des Crivey et de Luna Lovegood. Ca et les lettres de Gin, le chagrin et la colère de Gin, sa déception et ma honte… Je ne suis pas de taille à affronter à nouveau sa petite mine désabusée, à présent que je m'aperçois à quel point elle a raison de regretter le Ronald d'avant.

J'examine mes futurs compagnons d'infortune, apparemment en grande conversation d'avant départ. Deux freluquets euphoriques et une gamine fantasque… c'était avec eux que j'allais tenter d'oublier la cassure du trio magique. Deux Crivey ne feraient jamais de l'ombre à un Potter et Luna n'a rien en commun avec Hermione, mais c'est peut-être préférable… De toute façon, je ne suis plus vraiment Ron Weasley, alors pourquoi m'étonner de cette maigre substitution ?

Ca ne m'étonne pas, je ne mérite rien de mieux.

Je ne m'étonne même pas de compter un billet d'avion pour moi aussi même si je me demande depuis combien de temps Luna m'avait inclus dans sa petite expédition.

Après tout, quelques semaines loin d'ici ne me feront que du bien.

Je suis encore loin de savoir que les quelques semaines s'allongeraient au point de constituer en tout trois années.

Trois années pour retrouver Ronald Bilius Weasley.

**Voilà un deuxième chapitre un peu avare en action, je sais, mais ça s'améliore considérablement dans le prochain où nos amis vont découvrir la joie des nuits à la belle étoile et la beauté du Labrador. La suite devrait paraître bien plus vite mais merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité. Bisous !**


	3. En plein vol

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse avec, c'est tout !

**Note:** Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, je sais que ce n'est pas très modeste d'avouer ce genre de choses mais je n'en ai pas honte... En fait, il n'est pas particulièrement bien écrit et il ne s'y passe pas encore toutes les merveilleuses aventures promises dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour les personnages, donc, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi... Au fait, ne craignez rien, je n'oublie pas mon rating élevé, tout arrivera sous peu...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Coucou, merci pour ta fidélité sans failles! Oui, le chapitre 2 ne débordait pas d'action, mais il faut le temps pour introduire les personnages, comme on dit, et dans celui-ci ce n'est pas encore les grandes aventures promises mais ça débute dans le prochain! J'espère que ça te plaira, bisous!

Ptite Elfe: J'aime beaucoup beaucoup ta vision de Luna, et franchement, un putain de bon sens... c'est exactement ça. J'espère que le développement de sa personnalité te plaira parce que je compte sur elle pour remettre le pauvre Ron dans le droit chemin. Ce que tu dis des crivey, je le comprends fort bien et c'était un peu voulu de les laisser en retrait mais pas au point de les faire paraître "aux ordres". J'ai corrigé le tir ce coup ci. Ginny va souffrir, c'est certain et ça explique un peu son amertume au retour de Ron dans Dogs of Lust... :( Je sais que Luna n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre, mais je pouvais difficilement faire intervenir tous les personnages en même temps, ça s'améliore dans la suite, je te rassure. Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review et ton analyse, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Bisous :)

mate: Ravie que tu sois curieux ;) Voici la suite, merci...

Emma & Danaé: Coucou ! Pauvre Ron, oui ! Il a un peu provoqué son malheur, il l'a un peu subi aussi, mais maintenant, il est dans de bonnes mains, rassurez-vous :) Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup de me lire ! (question perso: ce sont vos vrais prénoms ? parce que c'est super joli ) Bises.

Mathilde: Héhéhé... moi je trouve que tous les lecteurs de Dogs devraient venir lire cette histoire aussi parce que je l'aime beaucoup (comment ça, c'est normal puisque je l'écris ?) Tu as raison, Ron n'est pas super à son avantage dans les premiers chapitres mais ça s'améliore déjà beaucoup ici et ça va aller de mieux en mieux, j'espère que ça te plaira. La suite de Dogs of Lust, c'est pour cette semaine, promis ! Bisous :)

Servane: Tu as raison d'en profiter. Moi j'ai dû me remettre un peu au travail parce que contrainte d'aider des amis qui montent une asbl mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire à part les encourager amicalement, donc, je réfléchis à mes fics (entre autres...) Parenthèse Mylifedotcom refermée. Je suis très rassurée par ce que tu dis de "ma" Luna, j'étais un peu stressée en l'écrivant mais tant mieux si ça fonctionne :) La suite et les ronflaks, il faudrait que j'arrête d'en parler parce que le soufflé risque de retomber quand ils arriveront. J'espère que Ron t'a lu et que ça l'a aidé à s'apercevoir que ses compagnons valaient quand même le coup, mais étant un petit peu au courant de ce qui se passe dans l'histoire, je crois que je connais la réponse. Bises :)

Frudule: Dieu que ça fait plaisir de lire tes reviews ! J'ai bien lu le message subliminal réclamant au plus vite la suite... et j'ai presque fait de mon mieux pour te contenter :) Je ne vais pas mentir, j'aime vachement les compliments... et donc, lire ce que tu dis de "ma" Luna et de ton émotion dans le chapitre précédent, ça me fait TRES plaisir. Les aventures dans le grand Nord, ce sera pour le chapitre 4 mais il me fallait quelques cascades aériennes pour cette partie ci, je sais, c'est très subtil, mais mon budget cascade était très maigre... donc euh... voilà. Pour l'âge des Crivey, tu m'as piègée... Je comptais bien développer l'histoire dans ce sens, mais ta question m'a amenée à reconsidérer la carrière de Denis, je le voyais un an plus vieux. Donc, ils ont respectivement: Ron: 20 ans, Luna & Colin: 19 ans, Denis: 17 ans.

Voilà... (message perso: je me suis particulièrement amusée en lisant les 9 premiers chapitres deta fic, je la termine sous peu!) Bisous :)

nay: Contente de ne plus avoir à me tracasser pour ta vie sociale :) je vais pouvoir me lâcher et inonder le net de fics (si seulement..) Je suis en fait aussi contente que toi d'imaginer l'évolution de ron entre les deux fics et aussi particulièrement ravie de pouvoir développer des personnages auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé au départ. Encore plus ravie en plus si ça te plaît! Merci pour tes commentaires ! La suite de DoL c'est pour très bientôt. Bisous.

Bubblegum712: Quand j'ai lu ta review pour Dogs of Lust, je me suis dit "mince, il va falloir que j'attende le prochain chapitre pour lui signaler qu'il y a déjà une fic prévue sur les évènements d'avant" et puis j'ai vu que tu avais trouvé comme une grande :) Ron n'est plus barbu dans DoL (snif) mais tu vas avoir le plaisir de voir pousser sa barbe "en direct" dans cette fic (youpie). En fait, les infos sur les Ronflaks, c'est de la pure invention. Je sais qu'il y a un livre sur les créatures magiques mais je ne l'ai pas lu et je n'ai pas vu dans le lexicon HP de précisions sur les ronflaks donc tout viendra de ma petite tête... J'espère arriver à te faire apprécier Luna et les Crivey (parce que ça doit être vachement bien d'être une idôle... héhé). Je connais les problèmes avec ffnet, j'ai eu le coup en répondant à mes reviews pour DoL la fois dernière en déconnant avec mes pages web sans avoir sauvegarder sur ffnet, résultat, je me suis retapée les réponses en pestant :( Bientôt la suite de mon autre fic, merci pour tes commentaires ! Bisous.

aiglus: Merci à Frudule, tu as raison ! J'imagine bien que tout le monde n'est pas super fan de Luna mais si j'arrive à la faire apprécier sans la trahir, je serai comblée... Oh oui, Ron est largué mais il va bientôt redevenir le grand rouquin fier et maladroit qu'on adore tous :) Merci d'être toujours fidèle et de continuer à aimer ce que j'écris, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir! Bisous.

**Et selon la formule consacrée... Tout de suite, la suite !**

* * *

J'avais à peine dormi quatre heures. Colin Crivey ne devait pas avoir eu plus de temps de sommeil que moi mais il était écœurant d'énergie matinale. 

A sa décharge, il ne s'était pas aussi superbement défoncé la gueule à la bibine que moi la veille. Je crois même qu'il avait été tout ce qu'il y a de parfaitement sobre, ce qui n'expliquait donc pas qu'il ait sauté à pieds joints dans l'entreprise folle de Luna.

Dennis et lui m'avaient materné toute la journée d'hier. Ils m'avaient accompagné au Terrier, désert à mon grand soulagement, et aidé à faire un sac de voyage assez sommaire.

Ils avaient insisté pour que je laisse un mot à l'intention de mes parents sur la table de la cuisine et avaient même couru après Coq pendant que je terminais ma lettre.

Ce que j'avais dit à ma mère et à mon père tenait en aussi peu de mots qu'il y avait de chaussettes dans mon sac.

Je les aimais mais j'avais besoin de partir un peu, quelques _jours_… en vacances… Je leur écrirais quand je serais arrivé à destination et j'emportais mon hibou avec moi.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'en dire plus.

J'avais mêmeintentionnellement évité de m'adresser directement à Gin.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

Que je l'aimais mal, mais que je l'aimais… Elle le savait déjà, sans doute…

Quand je reviendrais, je serais meilleur avec elle, plus attentif.

Quand je reviendrais, je boirais moins, je sortirais moins aussi, je ne parlerais plus d'Eux avec de la rage dans la voix.

Quand je reviendrais, je serais différent.

Ca m'effrayait un peu, mais je devais reconnaître que Luna avait raison… Il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer sur mon sort.

Mais à l'instant précis, le front écrasé contre ma paume dans l'hypothétique espoir de voir s'éloigner mon mal de crâne, j'avais très très envie de pleurer sur mon sort.

De geindre même.

Parce que de voir s'agiter mes trois nouveaux compagnons dans la lumière crue du hall de départ de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, c'était largement plus que ce que je me sentais apte à supporter à 6h du matin.

Pourtant, Luna et les Crivey ne faisaient rien pour me contrarier, il fallait au moins leur connaître ça.

Depuis hier soir, quand j'étais revenu avec mon sac du Terrier, ils m'avaient laissé relativement en paix.

Ce qui tombait bien. Je n'avais pas envie de causer. A personne.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à annihiler l'impression d'abîme qui m'envahissait quand je réalisais qu'à cette heure, Harry et Hermione auraient déjà consommé leur nuit de noce.

Alors oui, il valait mieux mettre des kilomètres entre Eux et moi.

Mais en premier lieu, il fallait d'abord quitter ce fichu aéroport !

Et nous nous apercevions avec embarras qu'en fait, nous n'avions aucune idée des obstacles qui se tenaient solidement entre le Canada et nous.

Je n'avais pas de passeport. En réalité, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un passeport mais les Crivey semblaient contrariés et tentaient vainement depuis 10 minutes de métamorphoser un mouchoir de poche en ce fameux bout de papier qui me permettrait de passer la douane.

Pendant ce temps là, je ronchonnais devant mon café en regardant Luna faire des bulles dans son chocolat avec sa paille.

Luna, elle, contemplait pensivement mon hibou qui trempait ses plumes dans le verre d'eau amené par le serveur.

« Il va falloir que tu laisses Coq dans la soute à bagages, Ronald… »

Je relevai un regard étonné vers elle.

« Pourquoi, par Merlin, devrais-je mettre cet ahuri dans de la soupe ? Il a bien assez mangé comme ça ! »

J'entendis à ma droite les Crivey étrangler un éclat de rire.

« Pas la soupe, la souTe à bagages, Ronald. C'est un endroit où les moldus déposent leurs animaux de compagnie quand ils voyagent… »

« Mais Coq n'est pas mon animal de compagnie, c'est… euh… c'est lui qui apporte le courrier, il ne me TIENT pas compagnie. Je n'ai qu'à le mettre dans ton sac avec les plumes et les parchemins, au cas où on voudrait écrire une lettre pendant le trajet. »

Luna parut considérer un instant l'idée de camoufler mon hibou parmi tout le fatras que contenait son sac à main mais un hululement retentissant la fit de suite secouer la tête, navrée.

« Les hôtesses n'accepteront pas, Ronald, j'en suis désolée. Mais il sera installé avec Francis. Ils pourront se faire la conversation pendant le trajet… »

A ses mots, je jetai un œil consterné sur _Francis_.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le pigeon des Crivey quand nous étions à Poudlard. Il roucoulait bêtement la plupart du temps et posait son regard vide et rond sur tout ce qui passait dans son champ de vision avec l'air terrifié de celui qui se voyait finir en cocotte avec des petits pois.

Coq, au moins, avait de la conversation. Non pas que je perde du temps à discuter avec ce petit abruti emplumé, mais bon… Coq chantait, sautait, poussait de petits cris de joie et voletait d'un côté à l'autre du dortoir comme si chaque nouvelle aube annonçait un jour de fête.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu l'avouer à haute voix, mais souvent, quand je revenais d'une nuit de beuverie mais que j'avais encore assez d'esprit pour me rendre compte à quel point je n'y trouvais rien de ce que j'y cherchais, souvent, je regardais Coq sautiller sur le bois vermoulu de ma table de nuit et j'étais soulagé de constater qu'il y en avait encore au moins un à qui mon retour faisait plaisir.

Et je m'endormais un peu moins saoul et un peu plus heureux…

Mais _Francis_…

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'intérêt des moldus pour les pigeons. Il paraît qu'ils faisaient de fidèles messagers en temps de guerre, mais à part ça…

En plus, j'avais l'impression que le volatile des Crivey sentait assez fort. Pas étonnant qu'on veuille enfermer les oiseaux dans la soupe à bagages quand leur nichoir pue autant.

Coq, lui, avait toujours été très propre ! D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il gonflait le torse et lavait son plumage dans la mare d'eau échappée du verre de Dennis.

Ce qui rendait le serveur un peu nerveux, si j'en jugeais les nombreux regards qu'il jetait dans notre direction.

Heureusement pour nous, Colin avait l'air enfin satisfait par son bout de papier falsifié.

Il me tendit mon nouveau passeport le plus discrètement possible afin d'éviter de titiller encore plus la curiosité du serveur, déposa de la monnaie moldue dans la coupelle et attrapa par le bras une Luna dans les nuages qui avait fini son chocolat et mâchouillait maintenant sa paille méthodiquement.

Nous déguerpîmes tous les quatre, bagages et animaux sous le bras jusqu'au guichet d'enregistrement où, comme l'avait prévu Luna, la jeune fille occupée à peser et étiqueter nos affaires de voyage protesta férocement quand je demandai à garder mon animal auprès de moi.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Luna avait conservé sa baguette solidement plantée derrière son oreille. Il faut dire que la masse de mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur le visage ne permettait pas de voir grand chose de la frimousse de la jeune sorcière.

Alors, quand d'un petit tapotement sur la cage de Coq et quelques syllabes murmurées, elle endormit mon volatile tapageur, je fus à la fois surpris et choqué.

« Luna, tu es folle ! Il y a des moldus partout autour de nous… ils auraient pu te voir ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Elle souffla légèrement sur la frange qui lui cachait les yeux pour inspecter la file derrière nous.

Apparemment, personne n'avait pris garde aux étincelles résiduelles qui s'échappaient encore de sa baguette.

Ca m'enrageait de constater que les moldus étaient toujours aveugles aux manifestations de magie qu'on leur mettait sous le nez. Forts pour se plaindre d'une voiture volante, ah ça oui… mais incapables de crier _« au bûcher, la sorcière ! »_ quand ils en avaient une sous la main !

« Calme-toi, Ronald… c'est un sort de léthargie, il dormira pendant la durée du voyage, il ne s'apercevra même pas que tu n'es pas auprès de lui. »

Merde ! Elle faisait ça pour aider, je le sais, mais merde quand même !

Je commençais à être de moins en moins sûr d'avoir envie de les suivre.

Mais quand je vis s'éloigner la cage de Coq avec celle de Francis et le reste de nos bagages sur un tapisélastique déroulant, je compris qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Au moment de m'asseoir à ma place dans l'avion, je compris aussi que j'allais détester leshuit prochaines heures de ma vie.

Nous étions en classe économique, Colin et Luna rivetés à leurs sièges dans l'allée centrale et Dennis et moi collés à la paroi sur la rangée de gauche. J'étais appuyé contre la lucarne et tandis que je regardais les roues prendre de la vitesse sur le tarmac, je savais qu'aucune acromentula au monde ne pourrait rivaliser avec la panique qui m'habitait.

Voler… Moi je savais bien ce que c'était, voler, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça !

L'envie de vider mes entrailles sur mon voisin s'atténua un peu à partir du moment où l'avion se stabilisa en hauteur. J'aurais presque pu trouver le vol agréable s'il ne promettait pas d'être aussi long, sept heures en tout s'il n'y avait pas d'incidents selon Dennis.

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que Dennis entendait par « incidents », en fait, je ne voulais pas penser un seul instant que, si cette boîte en fer blanc s'écrasait, il n'y aurait pas de Dumbledore pour ralentir notre chute.

Il semblait que mon voisin blondinet arrivait à cacher sa peur en parlant beaucoup trop et très vite.

J'essayai donc de m'intéresser à sa conversation.

« C'est extra, il sera à peine 9h45 quand nous arriverons à Dorval, à cause du décalage horaire ! On va avoir le temps de visiter la ville avant de rejoindre notre guide. Et puis de manger quelque chose de solide aussi ! »

En entendant ça, je sentis mon estomac faire un saut périlleux. La combinaison alcool de la veille plus altitude ne me mettait pas vraiment en appétit.

Mais Dennis se réjouissait en évoquant des tartes dégoulinantes de fruits juteux et sucrés, des pâtés aux viandes et des poissons rôtis.

Je décidai d'être aimable et me mis à mon tour à parler de mes menus préférés, en l'occurrence tous les plats que maman avait recommencés à mitonner depuis que le Terrier s'était dépeuplé.

Avec Bill et Charlie en vadrouille, Percy en ménage avec Penny et les jumeaux à l'abri des foudres maternelles dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique, ma mère s'était fait un devoir de maintenir une tradition familiale en organisant chaque dimanche un grand repas réunissant toute la fratrie présente au pays, ce qui excluait souvent Charlie et parfois Bill.

J'aimais beaucoup les ragoûts et les gâteaux du déjeuner dominical, maman était plutôt bonne cuisinière sans toute sa marmaille dans les pattes. J'aimais par contre beaucoup moins les regards et les silences de mes frères à chaque fois qu'il était question de moi.

Oh Merlin… c'était aujourd'hui, dimanche.

« Moi, je crois que mes derniers bons repas remontent à Poudlard. J'aimais particulièrement la tarte à la mélasse, et les saucisses du petit déjeuner… tu te souviens comme elles étaient croustillantes ? Elles suintaient de graisse mais c'était quand même vachement bon ! » poursuivit Dennis en poussant un grand soupir nostalgique.

Son soupir me sortit de mes remords et je le regardai vaguement surpris.

« Ta mère cuisine si mal que ça ? C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à faire, des saucisses grillées… »

Silence.

Merde, j'ai gaffé.

« Euh non, mais bon… ma mère est morte il y a deux ans… donc, les repas familiaux… bref quoi… »

Bordel de merde ! Weasley, tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard insensible !

Les parents des Crivey avaient été assassinés il y a deux ans, pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard, probablement par des mangemorts. Ils avaient fait partie d'une vague d'exécutions sommaires perpétrées contre les parents moldus de sorciers, M. et Mme Granger avaient eux-mêmes échappé de peu à la mort, et moi… moi j'avais oublié.

Je jetai un regard inquiet à ma droite.

Dennis Crivey avait détourné la tête et semblait s'intéresser attentivement au petit écran qui occupait le fond de la cabine.

Il avait l'air d'un seul coup si jeune et si frêle. Et en calculant mentalement, je me rendis compte, qu'en effet, c'était encore un gosse. Il devait avoir tout au plus 17 ans.

Assez vieux pour obtenir sa majorité magique, mais pas assez pour être orphelin.

Et pour la seconde fois de mon existence, je sentis une vague de compassion m'envahir face à un jeune garçon orphelin.

« Je suis désolé, Dennis, je… »

« C'est rien, c'est normal que tu aies oublié. Tu as tes problèmes, toi aussi… » me répondit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

« Et au fait, appelle-moi Den, je préfère. »

« Pas de problèmes, Den, si tu m'appelles Ron. Ronald… c'est ma mère qui m'appelle ainsi, ou ma sœur quand elle est furieuse… »

« Ou Luna ? » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, Luna aussi… »

Je contemplai un instant les deux jeunes sorciers installés à quelques mètres de nous.

Colin s'était endormi, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Luna, tandis qu'elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un magazine moldu distribué par les hôtesses.

« Ils… ils sont ensemble ? » demandai-je au plus jeune des deux frères en pointant discrètement le menton dans leur direction.

« Luna et Colin ? Oh non ! Enfin, pas vraiment… lui voudrait bien, mais elle est insaisissable… Je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien mais je ne sais pas si Colin osera lui dire un jour ce qu'il ressent pour elle. »

Je ressentis une légère amertume en l'écoutant. Il faudrait peut-être un jour que je partage avec Colin mon hallucinante foirade au sujet d'Hermione. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser qui si j'avais été moins lâche et que je lui avais confié mes sentiments pour elle, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui…

Je me retournai vers Dennis. « Et elle et toi ? Vous êtes… ? »

Il pouffa de rire. « Noooon ! Luna, c'est une amie. Je ne l'intéresse pas du tout du tout et elle m'intéresse encore moins ! »

« Ok ok… »

Il reprit. « Tu sais, c'est vraiment une fille extra. Un peu… euh… loufoque, c'est vrai… »

Oui, _Loufoca Lovegood_, je l'avais nommée ainsi aussi, et plus d'une fois.

« … mais vraiment extra ! Quand nos parents sont morts, elle a insisté pour qu'on passe l'été chez son père, avec elle. Le reste de notre famille n'est pas au courant pour nos _dons_. Ils pensent que nous étions dans une pension classique… » Il eut une grimace un peu sombre à ce souvenir.

« Colin voulait passer ses ASPIC et il s'est émancipé pour rester à Poudlard. Le père de Luna a dû insister auprès de ma grand-mère pour qu'elle le laisse me prendre comme apprenti au Chicaneur, mais elle a fini par accepter… même si on a dû modifier légèrement le contenu des numéros qu'on lui envoie. Elle croit que c'est un magazine scientifique… »

Je retins un sourire. « Mais tu n'as pas fait tes 7 ans à Poudlard alors ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil amusé. « Tes frères non plus, que je sache, et ça ne leur a pas trop mal réussi ! »

Ce qui était, en effet, un doux euphémisme…

« En fait, j'ai passé mes BUSE pendant que Colin passait ses ASPIC et depuis un an, nous travaillons pour le père de Luna, au Chicaneur. J'écris un peu, mais je m'occupe principalement de la correction. Colin, lui, prend les photos. Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal. »

Je trouvais assez étonnant qu'on confie la correction des articles à un adolescent de 16 ans, ce que je lui dis.

« Oui, ça serait même presque impensable dans un journal moldu. Mais, nous, les enfants de non-sorciers, avons un avantage sur vous. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'avais quand même huit ans d'école derrière moi… ça aide à acquérir une meilleure orthographe… »

Il avait raison. J'avais souvent raillé Hermione à ce sujet, en lui disant que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle soit meilleure élève en tout puisqu'elle étudiait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi.

Hermione…

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par une hôtesse qui nous apportait nos plateaux repas.

Dennis et moi nous jetâmes des regards consternés en mastiquant nos patates caoutchouteuses et notre rosbif trop sec.

Cinq heures plus tard, j'avais eu l'occasion de dormir un peu et de regarder sur le petit écran un « film » très célèbre, selon Den, qui racontait l'histoire de deux enfants agents secrets et que je trouvais un peu crétin.

Nous avions eu droit, en prime, à un autre plateau repas composé, cette fois, de sandwiches trop mous et de confiture trop sucrée.

Mais nous étions arrivés. Enfin !

Je quittai sans regret ma place près du hublot et suivis, soulagé, Luna et les Crivey à la recherche de nos bagages dans le hall d'arrivée de l'immense et cosmopolite aéroport de Montréal.

Nous repérâmes bien vite nos sacs entourant de près les cages de nos oiseaux.

Francis le pigeon roulaient des yeux et eut à peine un cillement en reconnaissant la voix de Colin. Mon Coq dormait toujours aussi sereinement dans son nichoir et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas demander à Luna de l'éveiller de suite.

C'était certainement bien plus simple et discret de le laisser encore quelques instants inconscient. Au moins le temps de sortir de cettemarée de voyageurs et rejoindre notre guide qui devait nous attendre à la cafétéria.

En franchissant, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, le portique de la douane, je ressentis un certain plaisir à contempler les visages excités et impatients de mes nouveaux amis.

Après tout, j'avais peut-être eu tort… J'étais certainement en compagnie de deux freluquets euphoriques et d'une gamine fantasque (sans compter un pigeon amorphe) mais j'étais bien moins sûr à présent qu'il s'agissait d'une maigre substitution…

**Voilà... Hope U like it.**

**Une remarque: je me doute bien que les animaux qui voyagent en avion ne sont pas débarqués sur le tapis roulant comme de simples valises, mais j'avais la flemme de faire transiter Coq et Francis par toutes les étapes de l'aéroport.**

**J'ai recommencé à lire des fics et je jure que ce n'est pas de la publicité complaisante mais: "Quand Godric rencontra Salazar" de Frudule, c'est très drôle et elle a du style, "Popularité" de Heaven68, c'est de la pure romance RonMione qui colle vraiment bien avec les bouquins et "Culpabilité", j'adore...**

**En anglais, pour les courageux "Second chances" de Evanesco75 et "Smart Girls" d'Emmilyne sur Checkmated. Et "So lost" de never-again8642 sur ffnet, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'y jeter un oeil.**

**Bises à tous !**


	4. A Montréal

**Disclaimer: **Luna n'est pas à moi, elle est à JKR.

**Note:** Boudiou, que j'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui-ci, trois versions pour un résultat finalement assez moyen, mais bon, il faut avancer. Je dois annoncer qu'à mon très grand regret, je ne suis jamais allée au Québec, donc, même si je me suis renseignée pour ne pas dire trop de bêtises, il est très possible que je m'embrouille un peu, que mes lecteurs/trices canadiens/nes ne se vexent pas et me le signalent si je fais des erreurs.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Si tu as beaucoup aimé, il n'y a rien à rajouter :) Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Mate: Merci, voici la suite !

Bubblegum712: Oui, les Crivey ont un pigeon, et même pas un pigeon magique, juste un stupide volatile, en effet, c'est bizarre. La barbe de Ron va bientôt pousser, tu seras contente :) Le dîner chez les Weasley, je ne l'écrirai pas, non, mais j'en parlerai plus tard, dans la correspondance entre Ron et Ginny. Oui, tu as raison, Culpabilité, j'adore aussi, je suis super patiente mais j'attends la suite, comme tout le monde, je crois... Bises !

Emma & Danaé: Merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre 3, je m'en veux un peu d'avoir tardé autant pour poster la suite mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Pour l'action proprement dite, ça débutera quand ils seront au Lac Joseph, dans quelques chapitres, mais il va quand même se passer des choses d'ici là ;) Bisous à vous deux !

Frudule: Enfin la suite de "ta" fic, je te dois bien ça parce que tu es certainement la plus grande supportrice de la miss Lovegood et à cause (ou grâce) à toi, je fais deux fois plus gaffes à ne pas trahir son personnage. Oui, moi aussi, je hais les pigeons, je garde de très mauvais souvenirs de ces bestioles quand j'étais sur la place Saint-Marc à Venise, donc j'avoue que je vais me venger sur ce pauvre Francis... La barbe de Ron, il y a une explication qui viendra en temps voulu (je crois vraiment que cette fic va dépasser les 7 chapitres prévus au départ), en ce moment je pose des jalons pour les évènements futurs, donc c'est très progressif. Ron regrette déjà sa famille, ça me semble normal, il vit encore dans l'émotion de son départ donc le remord est très vivace, mais je ne vais pas vraiment évoquer la réaction de Ginny tout de suite, tout ce que nous apprendrons de l'Angleterre se dira au travers des lettres de sa famille mais je resterai concentrée sur l'aventure au grand Nord. De rien pour la pub, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton style et il faut que je me décide à reviewer la suite d'ailleurs ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton dessin, tes commandes "spéciales" avancent, tu les liras sous peu. Bisous !

Nay: Oui, il fallait bien qu'ils prennent l'avion pour aller jusque là, c'était le moyen idéal pour qu'ils se découvrent un peu. Tu as raison, je modèle les personnages, même si j'essaye de leur rester fidèle, j'ai un peu de mal avec les Crivey dont on sait finalement peu de choses. Contente que ça te plaise toujours! Bonne lecture, bisous.

Servane: Il y a apparemment un club de non-défenseuses de pigeon, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai du mal avec ces bestioles là aussi, mais bon... Les ronflaks arrivent, mais vu que je suis visiblement incapable de faire dans la concision, l'histoire va être BEAUCOUP plus longue que prévu. Les Crivey ont eu droit à leur lot de souffrances, ça me semble normal si on imagine un peu ce que donnerait une guerre contre un personnage aussi sympathique que Voldy mais je vais éviter de faire dans le trauma, cette histoire est sensée être assez légère. Je suis impatiente de lire ta nouvelle fic ainsi que la suite du Prix de la trahison, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche (au fait, le Ron/Draco est presque prêt, tu vas voir). Bisous !

Aiglus: Merci d'aimer la suite, c'est vrai que moi, je m'attache un peu trop aux personnages et j'ai tellement envie que ça transparaisse, tant mieux si c'est le cas! Merci pour ta fidélité, encore un peu de patience pour les Ronflaks ! Bises !

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 d'une fic qui, au départ dans ma tête devait en comporter 7, je crois sans m'avancer que ce sera un poil plus long... Je ne néglige pas Dogs of lust pour la peine, vous l'aurez constaté ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Vous allez avoir la journée pour visiter Montréal, on ne pourra voyager que de nuit jusqu'en Gaspésie. Ce soir, nous suivrons le Saint-Laurent jusqu'à Rimouski, où vous pourrez vous reposer un peu, parce que cette nuit, la route va être longue. Il y a 550 kilomètres de Montréal à Rimouski, ça ne va pas être facile avec vos valises… »

Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à la conversation de notre guide, un grand type baraqué avec une masse de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans la nuque à en faire trépigner ma mère et sa paire de ciseaux.

Nous l'avions retrouvé à l'entrée de la cafétéria et Luna, d'habitude si en retrait, avait semblé marcher plus vite pour le serrer dans ses bras.

J'avais surveillé du coin de l'œil les réactions de Colin Crivey. Il avait les poings crispés et une lueur de jalousie dans le regard. Il me rappelait trop cruellement un autre moi-même.

Mais notre guide lui avait cordialement serré la main avant de nous saluer, Den et moi.

Roy, notre guide donc, devait nous accompagner jusqu'au lac Joseph, m'avait confié le cadet des Crivey pendant le trajet.

Le Lac Joseph était apparemment le point de départ de notre expédition.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où ça se situait et, à part les quelques informations livrées par Dennis un peu plus tôt, je m'apercevais que je ne connaissais pas grand chose du Canada, je savais vaguement que le Québec, où nous avions atterri, était un territoire un peu particulier par rapport au reste du pays mais je n'avais pas vraiment suivi les explications de mon voisin au cours du vol.

Je me souvenais qu'il avait prononcé les mots d'_indépendance_, _référendum_, _colonie_, mais j'avais déjà eu tellement de mal à m'intéresser à l'histoire de Poudlard que je me voyais mal faire un effort pour assimiler l'histoire des moldus.

Dans mon esprit, le Québec était un peu semblable à l'Irlande, pour nous, britanniques, mais Dennis secoua la tête à ma comparaison mais renonça à m'en dire plus, décidant, que de toutes façons, nous aurions bien le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

Et en écoutant plus attentivement notre guide résumer les étapes jusqu'au lac Joseph, je commençais tout doucement à me demander pour combien de temps je m'étais éloigné de l'Angleterre.

« …Ensuite, de Rimouski, nous rentrerons dans les terres pour aller jusqu'à Gaspé. Là, j'ai un cousin qui nous prêtera un bateau pour traverser le détroit jusqu'à l'île d'Anticosti. »

« Oh, je suis si contente, Roy ! Papa m'y a emmené la dernière fois, it was so beautiful ! »

J'avais déjà remarqué que Luna utilisait quelques mots en français pour s'adresser à notre guide, mais j'étais un peu mal à l'aise de la voir directement converser dans cette langue, ce qui nous excluait tous les trois, les Crivey et moi.

Je connaissais quelques mots, en grande partie depuis que Bill fréquentait Fleur Delacour, mais pas grand chose qui puisse me maintenir à flot dans une conversation courante.

Je savais dire _« merci »_, _« je suis Ron »_, _« au revoir »_, _« je suis content de connaître vous »_ et _« voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir »_ que m'avaient appris les jumeaux et qui m'avait valu un méchant regard de Fleur quand je lui avais fait l'étalage de mon vocabulaire.

Oh, et _« bouillabaisse »_ aussi, mais je ne me souvenais plus trop ce que ça évoquait.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire sur cette fameuse île ? Ramasser des palourdes ? »

Le grand brun jeta un coup d'œil amusé au plus vieux des Crivey. J'en fis de même et notai que Colin s'était légèrement déplacé pour se rapprocher de Luna. Il tenait sa main droite sur la table, emprisonnant subrepticement la main de Luna à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Ce n'était pas vraiment subtil mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment reprocher à Colin de vouloir « délimiter son territoire ». Le Canadien était le genre d'homme qui devait laisser derrière lui une horde de femelles en pâmoison, même si je n'étais pas tout à fait apte pour juger du pouvoir de séduction d'un autre mec que moi, je n'étais pas aveugle… Les yeux de Luna papillonnait moins depuis que Roy était là et restaient fixés sur sa belle gueule.

S'il y avait compétition entre l'homme et mon camarade gryffondor, il fallait malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence, Colin ne faisait pas le poids !

« Des palourdes ? Nous pourrions, en effet… Mais je pense qu'il vous faudra quelques jours pour faire votre paquetage et apprivoiser vos montures. Quand ce sera fait, je suis partant pour les palourdes ! »

Ouf… il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase par un « petit » ou « gamin » qui nous aurait assuré un nouveau grincement de dents de l'aîné des Crivey.

Mais… ? Il avait dit quoi ? Là, à l'instant ? …montures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il appelait montures exactement ?

« Euh, montures… dans le sens chevaux… tout ça ? Pas des Sombrals tout de même ? »

Roy m'adressa un regard surpris.

« Criss, non ! Je ne sais pas qui aurait la folle idée de monter des Sombrals. Elles ne sont pas apprivoisables, ces bêtes là… »

Je pensai très fort à Hagrid en imaginant silencieusement la réaction que pourrait avoir notre guide face au troupeau de Sombrals qui vivaient dans la forêt interdite… De l'admiration peut-être, de l'incrédulité sans doute… dans la mesure où il n'était pas certain qu'il soit en mesure de les voir.

Luna me fit un petit sourire qu'elle cacha vite derrière la main qu'elle avait réussi à dégager de l'emprise de Colin.

Elle devait se souvenir comme moi de notre épouvantable voyage à dos de Sombral au-dessus des campagnes écossaises et anglaises.

Je lui dirigeai un clin d'œil complice et j'eus le loisir de constater que, même si sa bouche était dissimulée par sa main, ses yeux riaient toujours autant.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses iris étaient si pâles, la couleur bleu ciel prenait vraiment son sens dans les yeux de Luna, comme s'ils étaient constitués d'un air liquide et très pur. C'était plutôt joli…

« On restera le temps qu'il faudra en Anticosti, il y a beaucoup de choses à voir et vous, les garçons… » dit Roy en me décochant un regard appréciateur, « … vous trouverez certainement de quoi faire pour gagner quelques dollars. Les communautés de pécheurs cherchent toujours des gars solides pour décharger les caisses à poissons des chalutiers. »

Aux mots « pécheurs », « poissons » et « chalutiers », la bouille de Dennis Crivey passa du rose tendre au blanc verdâtre… L'aventure promettait son lot de défis pour tout le monde, apparemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arpentions les trottoirs de la rue Ste Catherine et je n'avais pas assez de deux yeux pour regarder partout autour de moi.

Coq piaillait sur mon épaule et picorait avec plaisir les morceaux de toast que j'avais emballé pour lui à la cafétéria. Devant moi, Den et Roy, notre guide, discutaient avec entrain. Dennis avait l'air de bien connaître l'histoire de la ville et le grand canadien semblait prendre plaisir à l'enthousiasme du blondinet.

Il y avait beaucoup de moldus autour de nous, à pieds et en voiture, mais ça ne perturbait pas le moins du monde mon hibou. Même les commentaires sympathiques que récoltait mon volatile de la part des passants ne le détournaient de son but, à savoir s'étouffer le plus rapidement possible avec la tranche de pain grillé.

_Francis_, par contre, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il roulait des yeux à toute vitesse et battait pathétiquement des ailes dans son nauséabond nichoir que tenait Dennis à bout de bras.

Il était convenu que nous accompagnions Luna jusqu'à une boutique de la rue Ste Catherine où elle avait prévu de faire des affaires et qu'ensuite, les plus curieux suivraient Roy pour une découverte sommaire de la cité pendant que les autres passeraient la journée à ne rien faire dans l'appartement vide du canadien.

Je me sentais encore tout à fait d'humeur à pleurer sur mon triste sort et avais opté pour la seconde option.

Luna nous désigna d'un signe de la main la devanture du magasin qu'elle tenait à visiter.

La façade était très impressionnante, en larges pierres plates taillées, avec à chaque étage, et il y en avait plus que je n'aurais pu en compter, des rangées de fenêtres en arc de cercle. De chaque côté du porche d'entrée, des plaques de cuivre annonçaient fièrement que nous allions pénétrer dans la maison Birks, joailliers de père en fils depuis 1879.

La jeune fille se pencha en avant pour examiner de très près les inscriptions puis se retourna vers notre groupe.

« Un Gryffondor doit m'accompagner à l'intérieur. »

Je jetai un regard interrogatif aux Crivey. Qu'est-ce que Luna manigançait encore ?

Elle posa le doigt sur la plaque à sa droite et reprit sa phrase en soufflant sur ses mèches.

« C'est un accès réservé aux Gryffondors, c'est écrit là. Toute seule, ils ne me laisseront pas entrer. »

Je suivis des yeux le sigle que Luna cachait maintenant partiellement avec son index. C'était un lion rugissant, dressé sur ses pattes de derrière. En insistant un peu, on pouvait en effet lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec notre glorieuse bannière.

« Tu sais, Birks est une entreprise renommée ici au Québec, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils interdisent leur boutique à tous les non-Gryffondor. Je suis même plutôt convaincu qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre conscience de ce qu'est un Gryffondor… » lui dit Roy avec un léger sourire.

Je ne perdis même pas de temps à me demander comment notre guide était au courant des différentes maisons de notre école, après tout, avec Harry et Hermione en nouveau couple sauveur de l'humanité, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un sorcier canadien en ait entendu parler.

Mais… Ce que Roy semblait ignorer c'est qu'on ne taxe pas de farfelue une lubie émergée de la cervelle vagabonde de Luna sans prendre de risques.

De fait, la sorcière blonde balaya d'un geste les explications de notre guide et plongea ses grands yeux aquatiques dans nos trois regards d'anciens Gryffondors timorés.

Je fus le premier à parler, après tout, j'étais le plus fier lion des trois, j'avais affronté la Reine de Mc Gonagall, moi, bon sang !

« D'accord, Luna, je viens avec toi… »

Je sentis immédiatement derrière moi la silhouette de Colin se presser contre mon dos.

« Moi aussi, je viens ! »

Roy regarda Dennis en soupirant puis s'avança également.

« C'est bon, allons-y tous ensemble… Mais je vous préviens, c'est très chic, ne vous étonnez pas si on nous fiche dehors. »

J'attrapai Coq par le cou, le fourrai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, remontai les lanières de mon sac de voyage et franchit l'imposante arche du hall d'entrée à la suite de mes joyeux compères, Luna en tête.

L'extérieur de la Maison Birks était vraiment splendide, pour le peu que j'en connaissais, mais l'intérieur… C'était donc ça le luxe ?

De l'or, des tapis moelleux, des fauteuils profonds, du marbre et du cristal partout où mon œil se posait.

Et des filles… Des femmes, de très jolies femmes avec de somptueux décolletés et des dents plus blanches que le marbre des comptoirs, parfumées et coquettes, souriantes et distinguées.

Partout, derrière les comptoirs, assises dans les fauteuils, entre le marbre et les cristaux à essayer des bagues, admirer le chatoiement des diamants dans les yeux de leurs compagnons, des femmes partout… Sauf à ma gauche !

A ma gauche, un très grand _monsieur_ aux cheveux blancs et rares m'apostropha d'un cinglant _« Vous désirez, jeune homme ? »_ qui ne présageait rien de bon et auquel je fus incapable de répondre. J'avais envie de lui dire de dégager son pétard osseux et de me laisser profiter de la vue mais je voyais mal quel mot de mon pauvre vocabulaire français aurait pu exprimer tout ça.

Heureusement pour moi, ma sauveuse du jour se prénommait Luna Lovegood et vint s'interposer entre le monsieur grisonnant et moi-même.

_« Bonjour Monsieur, je veux vendre des joyaux à vous. »_

_« May I take a look, young Lady ? Please follow me… »_

Ca j'avais compris ! Et il était hors de question que je laisse Luna filer avec ce bonhomme qui voulait jeter un œil à Merlin sait quoi.

L'homme s'était dirigé vers le comptoir inoccupé le plus proche et avait déroulé un morceau d'étoffe qui recouvrait un petit cylindre noir terminé d'une lentille. Ca devait être un genre de loupe. Et il ne devait pas avoir trente-six mille objets qu'un bijoutier avait besoin d'inspecter de plus près…

Je lui agrippai le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'homme.

Je jetai un regard circulaire tout autour de moi. Dennis était absorbé dans les explications d'une vendeuse qui lui montrait des rangs de perles tandis que Colin et Roy s'étaient installés à l'écart dans les fauteuils moelleux et que l'aîné des Crivey tentait vainement de dissimuler la cage de son oiseau avec des magazines. J'étais le seul conscient de ce que Luna avait en tête et c'était donc à moi d'intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici exactement, Luna ? Vendre des bijoux ? » lui demandai-je en lui secouant les épaules un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle avait dans la main un petit sac en velours pourpre fermé par une cordelette dorée. Ses yeux allaient du sac à mon visage sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot.

« Luna, je ne sais pas à qui ils sont, mais il n'y a rien qui ne justifie que tu doives t'en séparer. Je ne sais pas combien d'argent nous avons pour le voyage, mais comme l'a dit le Canadien, nous travaillerons sur la route… pour gagner ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Ma mère… »

Elle avait parlé si bas, les yeux fixés sur la main qui tenait la sacoche que j'avais plus deviné ses mots que je ne les avais entendus.

« Ils sont à ta mère ? Mais… tu n'as pas le droit, ce sont des souvenirs… Godric, réfléchis deux secondes ! »

Elle plongea la main dans la sacoche en velours pour en sortir un bracelet ouvragé.

« Ronald… Ce sont des pierres et des métaux, pas des souvenirs. » me dit-elle en déroulant les maillons du bracelet devant mes yeux.

Puis, elle referma la sacoche et m'attrapa la main qu'elle posa sur son corsage.

« Mes souvenirs, ils sont ici. » me murmura-t-elle en me laissant deviner les battements de son cœur sous le coton de sa robe. « Et là aussi. » continua-t-elle en remontant ma paume jusqu'à ses tempes.

Je savais qu'elle devait avoir raison mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais toujours eu beaucoup de mal à voir ma mère se séparer des rares biens hérités de ses parents quand il s'avérait que notre coffre chez Gringotts ne suffirait pas à assurer une nouvelle rentrée scolaire pour mes frères, Gin et moi.

Elle relâcha mon bras et se dirigea vers l'homme qui l'attendait derrière sa vitrine.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et j'aperçus Colin du coin de l'œil.

« Y a un souci, Ron ? »

« Je suppose que non… Tu savais que Luna comptait vendre ses bijoux pour financer l'expédition ? »

« Oui bien sûr, son père nous a donné un peu d'argent, mais il n'est pas vraiment riche, tu sais… »

Je me retournai, un peu surpris, vers le jeune sorcier.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Colin haussa les sourcils et hésita avant de me répondre.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois que Luna a discuté avec son père avant de prendre sa décision. Si elle considère qu'elle a plus besoin de cet argent que des bijoux, c'est parfait pour moi… »

Je m'énervai un peu en entendant sa conclusion.

« Colin, je ne sais pas si une petite sauterie dans le grand Nord justifie vraiment qu'elle se sépare de son héritage. »

C'était à son tour de se montrer surpris. « Une sauterie ? Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour nous amuser ? Tu te trompes, Ron ! Poursuivre les Ronflaks, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire… crois-moi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement ironique. « Les Ronflaks… Colin, sincèrement, ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette foutaise ? »

Un seul regard me suffit pour voir que le jeune homme était furieux. Il m'agrippa le bras et me poussa dans un renfoncement entre deux lambris vernis.

« Bien sûr que j'y crois, Weasley ! Et si tu penses que tu n'es venu avec nous que pour pendre la gueule, pour moi, tu peux faire demi-tour immédiatement ! Je vendrai même ma montre pour te payer ton billet de retour ! J'y crois, Dennis y croit et Luna y croit de toutes ses forces, je ne peux pas t'interdire d'avoir des doutes mais je t'interdis de te foutre de nous, c'est clair ? »

C'était la deuxième fois que Colin Crivey me mettait mentalement au défi de l'étaler comme une crêpe contre le sol. Et pour la deuxième fois, je me retins de l'attraper par le col et de lui faire comprendre qui était le plus fort des deux.

Ca ne servait à rien.

J'avais accepté de les suivre, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de leur imposer mon cynisme, même si c'était devenu une seconde nature chez moi depuis quelques temps.

Il s'éloigna de moi en jetant un regard sur Luna en grande conversation avec le bijoutier.

Après avoir eu affaire à l'aîné, le cadet des Crivey venait se frotter à ma carcasse d'ours mal léché.

« Je vais m'en griller une dehors, tu viens avec moi, Ron ? »

« Désolé, je ne fume pas. » lui répondis-je assez sèchement.

« Pas grave, tu regarderas. » me dit-il en empoignant mon sac de voyage.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que celui de le suivre, ce que je fis, libérant par la même occasion mon hibou de la poche de ma veste.

Dennis avait jeté sa valise et mon sac sur le sol et était occupé à fouiller ses poches, appuyé contre le porche d'entrée de la maison Birks.

Avec un « ah » de triomphe, je le vis sortir un petit paquet de cigarettes moldues. Je les reconnaissais parce que j'avais vu Finnigan en proposer à l'assemblée à de nombreuses occasions mais, étrangement, je n'avais jamais été tenté. L'odeur était bien trop âcre à mon goût.

« Tu as un problème avec mon frère ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Il tira un grand coup sur la tige au bout incandescent et ébaucha un sourire.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Colin… Il a plusieurs raisons pour ne pas être très sympa avec toi, mais ça lui passera ! »

« Ah bon ? Quelles raisons ? »

« J'en ai une bonne dizaine à te donner mais disons que trois, ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Premièrement, Colin a toujours été obsédé par Harry Potter mais n'a jamais vraiment été de ses proches, toi, tu es son meilleur ami… »

J'écrasai mon poing contre ma bouche pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Son meilleur ami, vraiment ?

« Ok, admettons que tu n'en sois plus tout à fait conscient, mais c'est une première bonne raison pour Colin. La deuxième, et là je partage un peu son avis, c'est qu'il trouve franchement déprimant de voir l'usage que tu fais de ta magie. Pour des sorciers issus de familles moldues comme nous, c'est du gaspillage… »

« Franchement, Den, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ce que ton frère et toi pensez de moi. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la plaque en cuivre du bâtiment et passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés.

« C'est nickel pour moi, Ron. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu te fiches aussi de la troisième excellente raison de Colin. »

J'observais depuis un instant Coq qui s'acharnait à foncer tête baissée dans le pare-brise opaque d'une voiture stationnée en face de nous. Ce petit abruti devait être abusé par l'effet miroir de la vitre et s'imaginait certainement combattant un ennemi féroce alors qu'il donnait des coups de bec dans son propre reflet.

C'était bien ma vaine d'être affligé d'un animal aussi stupide, me dis-je avec un demi-sourire en posant une main apaisante sur ma petite terreur emplumée.

« Non, vas-y, balance ta troisième raison. »

« Colin est jaloux. Il est convaincu que Luna est amoureuse de toi. »

« Uh… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Luna n'est pas amoureuse de moi, c'est totalement idiot ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu en es si sûr ? Moi, à ta place, je me demanderais pourquoi Luna a commencé à soutenir Gryffondor au quidditch précisément à partir du moment où tu as commencé à jouer dans l'équipe… »

Je revis en un éclair le chapeau rugissant de Luna lors de ma première et pitoyable prestation de gardien en 5e année. C'était vraiment une idée ridicule, c'était juste la démonstration de son incroyable excentricité… rien de plus !

D'ailleurs, ce jour là, ce n'était pas tant le lion de Luna qui m'avait marqué, mais plutôt le baiser qu'Hermione m'avait laissé sur la joue. Une sensation si douce et vaporeuse que j'avais mis longtemps à m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Hermione…

Ah merde, non, pas maintenant !

« C'est absurde, vraiment… Ton frère n'a pas à se tracasser pour ça. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par Luna et je suis certain que c'est la même chose pour elle ! »

Dennis m'accorda un ricanement incrédule mais s'abstint de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Derrière nous, Luna venait de quitter le magasin, son sac à main en patchwork bizarroïde serré contre son ventre. Le très possessif Colin Crivey la suivait de près tandis que notre guide terminait sa conversation avec une très jolie brunette portant le sigle du magasin brodé sur sa blouse.

Une fois toute l'équipe réunie, nous gagnâmes la garçonnière de Roy, un appartement de quatre pièces sobrement décoré mais d'une netteté irréprochable.

Je me sentais étrangement moins amer que tout à l'heure et après m'être rafraîchi dans la salle de bain, je m'accordai à l'idée générale qui voulait que nous aurions tort de ne pas profiter de cette belle journée d'été pour explorer un peu plus cette ville étrangère.

Après tout, j'étais venu pour oublier, pas pour me morfondre.

Je ne regrettai pas mon choix, la fin de la journée se passa tout à fait agréablement. Roy était un guide énergique qui pouvait nous faire marcher pendant des kilomètres pour nous faire découvrir l'attrait du vieux port et l'architecture du quartier historique du Vieux Montréal, mais il savait aussi mettre à profit nos baisses de régimes pour nous inviter à nous asseoir à l'ombre de la Basilique Notre-Dame et faire apparaître, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos gosiers secs, de gigantesques bouteilles de bièraubeurre brassée par les sorciers des environs.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber sur le Plateau du Mont-Royal, nous étions tous les cinq fourbus, repus et un peu ivres, Dennis ayant absolument insisté pour que nous testions les bières moldues du petit restaurant où nous avions dévoré des pièces de bœuf de la taille de mes deux mains réunies accompagnées d'une montagne de pommes sautées.

J'avais particulièrement apprécié une bière brune assez forte qui portait le nom évocateur de Maudite et Dennis et moi nous étions arrangés pour en acheter quelques-unes au patron de la gargote, histoire de voir venir jusqu'à la prochaine étape.

En repassant à l'appartement du Canadien pour reprendre nos bagages, j'aperçus dans un appentis sur son balcon le moyen de transport qu'il nous avait réservé pour la route jusqu'à la fameuse île aux palourdes : trois Comètes 260 et deux Brossdur 12.

Je mis le premier la main sur un des Brossdur, il était très semblable à mon propre balai et j'espérai intérieurement que personne ne trouverait à redire à ce que je me le réserve. Apparemment, j'étais le seul que la perspective de voler enchantait, Luna et les Crivey s'emparèrent des Comètes avec une mine dubitative tandis que Roy vérifiait le manche de l'autre Brossdur.

« Dépêchons-nous, nous devons avoir rejoint la Banque Royale dans vingt minutes ! » nous pressa le Canadien. « Il va y avoir un angle mort à l'est de la tour pendant un ¼ d'heure. Ca devrait nous permettre de prendre de l'altitude sans être vu par les moldus. »

Il ne nous fallut heureusement pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le bâtiment en question mais il nous restait à peine le temps de sécuriser notre paquetage avant de décoller.

Au moment d'attacher mes bagages sur mon balai à l'aide de harnais magiquement modifiés pour ne pas en gêner l'équilibre, j'étais à la fois partagé entre l'excitation de survoler des paysages étrangers et l'envie de faire demi-tour et rentrer au bercail.

Puis, je remarquai la silhouette déconcertante de Luna Lovegood à quelques mètres de moi. Elle était occupée à tresser ses longues mèches blondes du bout de sa baguette, tresses qu'elle enroula ensuite en plusieurs petits macarons très serrés qu'elle finit par cacher sous un imposant bonnet en cuir retenu au menton par une boucle métallique.

Il fallait admettre qu'elle faisait preuve d'un certain bon sens. Si elle avait laissé ses cheveux flotter librement, ses mèches se seraient immanquablement collées à son visage et lui auraient bloqué la vue.

Sa coiffure était sans contexte assez particulière mais plutôt bien pensée.

Une fois que nous eûmes tout sanglé et libéré nos volatiles pour qu'ils s'envolent à nos côtés, Roy nous cria ses instructions et martelant ses ordres par de larges mouvements de bras. Nous ne devions absolument pas le quitter des yeux, au risque de nous perdre au-dessus de ce fleuve plus large qu'une mer intérieure.

Nous révisâmes tous une dernière fois notre sort des quatre points, afin de, littéralement, ne pas perdre le Nord, puis, au signe de pouce levé de notre guide, nos cinq paires de jambes donnèrent une grande poussée sur le sol pour nous élever à la verticale le long de l'imposant monument.

La grande aventure venait de commencer !

**Toutes les références aux monuments de Montréal sont intentionnelles (il y a bien un lion rugissant comme emblème de la bijouterie Birks, je le jure !) mais j'en ai mis relativement peu pour ne pas mal parler d'une ville dont je n'ai fait que rêver. N'hésitez pas à me dire si, par la suite aussi, je me gourre trop profondément.**

**Bises à tous !**


End file.
